Love Letters
by Lovinaap
Summary: Naruto confesses his love for Sasuke in a love letter ;) lol first story hope you like One Shot


.: Love Letters :.

If there was one thing students at Konoha High knew, it would be the brilliant fact that Uzumaki Naruto never showed up on time. He liked to call it fashionably late. The other kids and the teacher, Hatake Kakashi, liked to call it ten minutes late. Either way, it was a true mystery why Naruto was standing in Kakashi's vacant classroom an hour before school started.

His heart pounded as he tightly gripped the small piece of lined paper in his hand. On that very piece of paper was a love letter to his secret crush, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto had liked Sasuke since middle school, not that he'd ever had the guts to tell him. Maybe he never would. He slowly unfolded the letter, reading it over in his head.

_Sasuke, _

_This might be the bravest and maybe stupidest thing I've ever written, but I have to get this out... _

_Ever since you sat down in our sixth grade class my eyes were on you. I think that was the first time I realized... I like you. When we got into high school I didn't even like you anymore, I loved you, and I still do. _

_I know you might hate me for writing this, so I won't sign my name. I just really wanted you to know and now you do. If you want to reply, put it on Kakashi's desk, I'll come find it. _

Naruto studied his work. Being the optimist he was, he was incredibly proud of his writing skills, not to mention his boldness.

He carefully folded the note and placed it on Sasuke's desk, praying for good luck. He darted out of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

Uchiha Sasuke always made sure he was right on time for class, meaning essentially, right as the bell rang. Today was no different, he took his usual seat in the second row beside the window. The raven immediately noticed the folded piece of lined note paper on his desk. He vaguely wondered if he'd misplaced the note. Sasuke always made sure he wrote down every single word Kakashi said. He didn't have unnaturally fast writing for nothing.

He opened the note quickly, gazing over its contents.

It wasn't a note he'd written.

Naruto's heart leapt as his raven haired crush read the note.

He leaned back in his seat and wondered what Sasuke would think of it.

What if he hated it and wrote a nasty reply back to him?

What if he was so disgusted that he traced the note back to Naruto and laughed at him?

What if he ripped it up?

Naruto wanted to slam his head on the desk. He'd been an idiot, and now he'd have his heart broken to pay the price.

But no, instead Sasuke took out a piece of his own lined paper and began writing down what Naruto hoped to be a reply, in an extremely fast pace of course. Sasuke folded the note and placed it in his backpack. Naruto hoped he'd get to see it later.

A couple hours later everyone was dismissed for lunch. Naruto strayed towards the end of the class. The only one behind him was a certain Uchiha.

Sasuke slowly walked towards Kakashi's desk, placing the piece of lined paper carefully on a stack of papers. Naruto's heart jumped but he kept walking, he couldn't let Sasuke suspect him.

About ten minutes later, Naruto returned to the classroom. After making sure Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, was nearby.

He slowly opened the note on Kakashi's desk. He'd already bitten his nails to the bone. What could he say? He was nervous.

He read it's contents over and over. He held it close and bolted outside, only to read it again. His usual happy smile had melted on his face.

_Hn. I never thought someone had a secret crush on me. I'll guess you're a guy by the way you write. I don't understand why you just wouldn't tell me. Do I dislike you? I really don't know. But I'll tell you a secret. I really hate girls. Does that tell you anything? _

_-Sasuke _

Naruto's heart wanted to dance. Sasuke was like him. He liked guys!

He quickly took out his notepad and began writing, only to have a certain raven haired teen walk over to him.

"What are you doing dobe?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto forced his face not to turn a bright red. If he did, Sasuke would think he was even more of an idiot.

"Nothing teme. Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" Naruto rolled his eyes, he was just being playful obviously, not that Sasuke knew that.

A smirk formed on the Uchiha's face. "I wouldn't be annoying you if you hadn't given me this, dobe." In his hand he held the piece of note paper Naruto had given to him this morning.

"That's not-"

"Don't lie, I know your handwriting." Sasuke's smirk widened. Naruto wanted to cry. Sasuke hated him, and now the entire school would.

"I'm sorry!" Tears were clouding his vision. He wanted to get up, he wanted to run.

"Why are you sorry?" Sasuke sat next to him, placing his rough hand on the blondes face, wiping the falling tears away.

"Because! You're going to make everyone laugh at me!" Naruto's cheeks were turning red at the feeling of Sasuke's touch.

The Uchiha leaned in close, his breath blowing against the blondes tomato coloured cheeks.

"Why would I do that?"

Sasuke's sexy whisper was making Naruto's heart pound even faster. He was feeling turned on, very turned on.

"I-I-I don't know..." The blond stuttered.

"You're so cute when you do that."

The ravens lips slammed up against Naruto's hard. If there was one thing he could tell about Sasuke, was that he was dominant. The feeling felt unlike anything Naruto had ever felt before. He wanted more.

Sasuke's hand slide under his shirt. The loud ring of the bell didn't even faze him.

"We're not going back in." The Uchiha informed, pulling the shirt over Naruto's head and biting down hard on Naruto's nipple. A low moan escaped his lips.

"Sasuke... I love you..."

"Dobe, I love you too."


End file.
